celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
I'll Be Lovin' You Long Time
Lyrics Marissa (Nathan): I'll (Okay, yeah, yeah) I'll (I know you Like me baby, haha) I'll (Yeah, yeah) I'll be lovin' u long time (You know I like it baby) Erica with Kidz: I'll be lovin' you long time (Marissa: Eternally) I'll be lovin' I'll be lovin' I'll be lovin' I'll be lovin' I'll be lovin' I'll be lovin' I'll be lovin' you long time (Marissa: Eternally) I'll be lovin' you I'll be lovin' you I'll be lovin' you long time (Marissa: Eternally) Carly: You ain't even gotta worry About a thing I gotcha babe And ain't nobody takin' me away It's not a game I'm here to stay Erica: Our love is stronger than any drug Addictive just can't get enough And every-time I'm with you I want some more Just close the door And let's explore each other Marissa with Erica: Long as I know you got me Erica with Kidz (Marissa): I'll be loving you long time (As I can be) I'll be loving you long time (Eternally) Marissa with Erica: There's no stopping you and me Erica with Kidz (Marissa): I'll be loving you long time (As I can breathe) I'll be loving you long time (Eternally) Carly: Don't care what no one has to say They don't understand us like we do I need you near me night and day Together there ain't nothin' we can't do Erica: Scoop me up and we can go To that little spot where no one knows Spend a little time just us alone You can caress my body and (Carly: never let go) Marissa with Erica: (Carly: Oh, oh, oh) Long as I know you got me (Carly: I'll be) Erica with Kidz (Marissa): I'll be loving you long time (and Carly: As I can be) I'll be loving you long time (Eternally) Marissa with Erica: (Carly: no, no, no, no) There's no stopping you and me (Carly: You and me) Erica with Kidz (Marissa): I'll be loving you long time (As I can breathe) (Carly: I'll be) I'll be loving you long time (Eternally) Nathan: You gotta know I love Yeah Told Yeah Show you I care I tried just cause Take care of solitaires I buy just cause I just love you in the nude In the bed in the pool And your legs when you move All your booty and you're cutie And the cute way you do it Make me wanna buy All the you desire times two Like the biggest Louis bags The bentley and newest jags And the huge pad And make you laugh When you be mad Komani: Just invite your friends over for dinner And you can brag Chanel and Tiffany this Versace and Gucci that Lifestyle Like that If you leave You'll be back Either way you could go They either broke Or pretty wake Plus y'ain't gotta ask Where my heart really at But you wanna waste time With one of dem silly cats Gon' be my guest though I don't suggest It's just so hard to get Love like this (Carly: Oooh) Marissa with Kidz (Carly): I don't want another Ain't gon' never be another Can't nobody do what you do to me (Nobody) Marissa with Erica and Kidz (Carly): Don't want another Ain't gon' never be another (No) Can't nobody do what you do to me (Can't nobody love me) Marissa with Erica, Carly and Kidz: Don't want another Ain't gon' never be another (Like you do) Can't nobody do what you do to me (Hey) Erica (and Marissa): I'll be loving you long time (As I can be) (Carly: I'll be loving you) I'll be loving you long time (Eternally) (Carly: As long as I can breathe) Marissa with Erica: Long as I know (Carly: As you got me, ahhh) You got me Erica with Kidz (Marissa): I'll be loving you long time (As I can be) (Carly: Ahh, I'll be lovin' you long time) I'll be loving you long time (Eternally) Marissa with Erica: There's no stopping you and me (Carly: no, no, no, no, lovin' you long time) Erica with Kidz (Marissa): I'll be loving you long time (As I can breathe) (Carly: time) I'll be loving you long time (Eternally) (Carly: gonna love you, long time!) Erica with Kidz: I'll be lovin' you long time (Marissa: Eternally) I'll be lovin' I'll be lovin' I'll be lovin' I'll be lovin' I'll be lovin' I'll be lovin' I'll be lovin' you long time (Marissa: Eternally) I'll be lovin' you I'll be lovin' you I'll be lovin' you long time (Marissa: Eternally) I'll be lovin' you long time (Marissa: Eternally) I'll be lovin' you I'll be lovin' you I'll be lovin' you long time (Marissa: Eternally) Carly: Whoa! (Nathan: I know you like it baby) Erica with Kidz: I'll be lovin' you long time (Marissa: Eternally) Marissa and Erica: You, you, you, you (Carly: Hey) (Nathan: I know you like it baby) Erica with Kidz: I'll be lovin' you long time (Marissa: Eternally) Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs